Heartbreak : Slow&Painful
by hcgirly519
Summary: So, I am a bit new to writing FanFictions. This is my second story :P But let me know what you think and if you want more :
1. Chapter 1

_This Fanfic is based on what happens after Blair caught Chuck lying about Jack and said good-bye for what maybe the last time :_

What have I done ? Does that question even need to be answered ? I did what my father did. I let business get in the way, and pushed the one I loved the most out of my life. She's gone. She's not coming back. I don't deserve for her to come back. But I need her. I need her to hold me, to tell me she forgives me. After Jack left, the heartbreak hit me full force. My heart began thumping through my chest at an unbearable speed with unimaginable pain. My stomach fell to the pit of my stomach. It was a pain I had never experienced before. I needed to explain the reasons for my foolish actions. That hotel was bought for her. I needed to do everything I could to keep it. She is number one in my life, she always has been, and always will be. We are one soul in two bodies. Meant to be. We are Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. But I can't just lie around and wish with my heart and soul for her to come back, I need to show her what she means to me, she needs to now I can not be without her. I will make her mine again, if it is the last thing I do.

***

She had been through 10 tissue boxes already. Her heart hurt with so much pain. Pain that was foreign to her. It didn't seem possible to feel so much pain. It wasn't fair! All the love she showed him, and this is what she got in return? She wiped at her tears thinking about the events of tonight. She was only fooling herself thinking Chuck truly loved her. Sure he bought her amazing presents, amazing sex, and when he told her what she meant to him, he seemed like he truly meant it. But as they always say, actions speak loud and clear. And tonight the message was loud and clear. Chuck used her. Ones who are suppose to love you would never do that. Ever. She was done crying over him. She was Blair Waldorf for crying out loud. He was just one gu- one guy. Sure the love of her life, but just one guy. And she would show him that he unfazed her. Hadn't hurt her. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Tonight she was going to prove their "love" means nothing to her.

A/N : So, I know it's short, but don't worry the other chapters will be a bit long :P But what do you think ? Want more ? Please subscribe and review :)


	2. Chapter 2

In she entered her walk-in closet looking for something slinky and sexy to wear. She decided to not waste away the night without a little bit of fun. As she rummaged through her designer clothes, her eyes fell upon a beautiful dress. _The_ dress. The dress used to use her and get his hotel back. Great, here comes that feeling, that aweful feeling. Blair pushed him to the back of her mind and heart not wanting to think about him. It just hurt too much. She picked up the dress and threw it in the trash and went back into her closet without a glance back. Even before this "situation," she had spent so much mourning over him. But she was done. She wasn't going to cry, scream, whine, wonder "why?," or breakdown one bit. She was going to skip that part and jump right to the part where she is over him and their love. Tonight would be the start, she decided.

That's when she saw it. "This is perfect", the murmured. Blair pulled out a back silky dress that came about mid-thigh and a low neck line that slung down. It was time to get ready for a night she wouldn't forget ...

***

He's sitting in his limo contemplating where to go. "I can't do," this thinks Chuck miserable. I can't face her after what I did. Not without a couple drinks first atleast. "To Victrola," Chuck yells to his limo driver.

He decides to sit in a place to relive the past. The place where he watched his love put on the most amazing show he would never forget. He, of course, ordered his infamous Scotch. He was looking at the stage but of course that isn't what he was focused on. His mind was set to Blair. He had to find a way to make it up to her because not only did he love her, he would make sure to prove to Jack he was wrong. He can't ruin Chuck's life. But, to prove him wrong, Chuck needed Blair, and to do that, he was going to do what many say is the best. To talk to her. But what expertise did Chuck have in talking about feelings? It wasn't exactly his .  
forte. But he would try, for her. "For her," Chuck murmured to himself as he took one last shot of his drink and got up to find his Blair.

***  
Blair entered the Victrola with a black Burberry coat wrapped around her little black dress. She was wearing ruby red lipstick that made her lips look delightfully delicious. Her eyes scanned the room for a guy that would be fun to toy with for the night. But also for Chuck in high hopes he would be here for a drink so she could show him she was over him. She herself knew this wasn't right, but when has she done anything right? Certainly Chuck wasn't right for her, her mind thought. But her heart begged to differ.

Finally she saw a worthy contestant for her little game. He sat alone at the bar sipping on a drink. He wore a black suit with dark black hair and piercing blue eyes. Handsome? Indeed. Chuck? No, she thought. "Stop," she silently screamed to herself. She needed to stop thinking about him. He was gone. She needed to move on. Regardless if her plan was partly to get him back. She straightened her poster, wore her infamous sexy smirk, put a little sway in her hip, and began towards the bar. Halfway there, he looked up and their eyes connected. The mystery man's eyes widdened and bit at the beauty in front of him and looked back to his drink as if it became the most interesting thing in the world. She smirked to herself at this reacction. Finally she reached the bar and placed her hand beside the man's drink. "Well hello there," she said in her sexiest voice. "Umh, h-hello," he stuttered as he stared up at her with those ocean blue eyes. "Mind if I take a seat," Blair asked with an innocent smile.

There was something about him. She couldn't place her finger on it. But she felt the need to be sweet and gentle with him. "Of course, Ms... ?," Waldforf she told him. "It's nice to meet you," he said with a beautiful smile as Blair sat on the stool beside him. His teeth were shiny white, and when he smiled, it reached his eyes. Blair was startled by his looks. He's goregous, she thought. She couldn't form words, so she just smiled back at him. "Would you like a drink," he offered with his hand in the air ready to signal the bar tender. Blair nodded at him. Soon, they both had a drink in their hand.

They began talking. Talking with him was so easy. He had a great sense of humor. She learned his name was Drew Johnson and he worked as a doctor. He wasn't into bars very much. They only reason he was there was because he had recently learned his girlfriend had been lying to him about sleeping with his brother and needed a drink, like every man. Blair had to question this girls thoughts. He was such a great guy, why would any girl want anyone else? Once he was finished his story, they sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"I recently just had my heart broken too," she whispered with tears forming in her eyes as she thought of Chuck. He asked what had happened. And surprisingly, she told him the whole story about Jack, and Chuck, and the hotel. She would have normally never told anyone that, but Drew just seemed so easy to talked to, and he probably understood how she felt.

"Now what guy in the right mind want to hurt you," he questioned. Blair chuckled. But she didn't want to spend the rest of the night talking about their heartbreaks. She wanted to have a bit of fun. And he seemed like a fun guy. "Hey, Drew, let's get out of her, maybe go to a club and dance," she offered before she thought. "We could both use a fun night." Drew stared at her, "sure, that honestly sounds perfect," he replied. Blair smiled.

He got her coat and took her hand. She didn't think much of it. Drew and Blair were off for some friendly fun while a pair of dark brown eyes watched with a whole different meaning in mind.

A/N - Uh Oh, Chuck is thinking the worst, let's hope he doesn't do anything he'll regret. If you liked it & want more, Review ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What was she doing? It hadn't even been 48 hours, and she found someone else to be with. Maybe what we had wasn't so real to her after all. Chuck found himself thinking all these different thoughts and each one was like a steak through the heart. Maybe he was just jumping to conclusions. Just because she looked absolutely gorgeous with no heartbreak written on her face, and had someone buy her a drink, and left with that very person, didn't mean she was getting over him. Maybe there's some sort of misunderstanding. What was he thinking? Of course she was done. Then another thought hit Chuck_. "I'm Chuck Bass, since when do I accept defeat? Especially when it involves Blair?" _That's when he knew he had to get Blair back. He downed the rest of his drink with a new determination in his eyes. He stood up and left the bar in search of what was rightfully his. Blair Waldorf.

Blair and Drew had taken a walk through the park and were now seated on a bench in front of the pond. Drew had said it was one of his favourite places to just sit and think. Funny, it was Blair's to. Blair had a sense of longing for Drew. She had the need to wrap her arms around him and just hold him, but not in a loveable way. As a long lost friend. Especially after the story he had shared with her while they were walking. When Drew was about a year old, his mother put him up for adoption because she couldn't handle a child at the moment. Apparently, she was in the midst of building her career. Honestly, Blair hated that. A baby is a gift, not one that should be given away! The thought a lady could give away Drew, who was a simply amazing person, away. It was just wrong. From there, Drew had been in and out of foster homes. When he turned eighteen, last year, he had gotten a job in New York at the newspaper, bought an apartment and has been looking for his mother who lives somewhere in New York. He says he feels the need to see her. To sit down and talk to her about what happened. He thinks that she might have a reasonable explanation, and he wants to give her the chance to explain herself to him. Drew seemed like such a forgiving and loving person. If only she could be just as forgiving, and let Chuck explain himself to her. But why would she want to get close to him again, after all the hurt he put her through? Although it had been only a couple hours she had spent with Drew, Blair felt a special closeness to him. "Blair," Drew's voice brought her out of her train of thought. "Yes, sorry, what were you saying," she replied as she looked up at him. " I was asking if wanted to grab a coffee, you look tired, or do you want me to take you back home." Blair smiled at his caring thought. She didn't want to go home, not yet at least. She knew once she'd be alone, thoughts of _him_ would come flooding back. "No no, I'm okay," she smiled reassuringly. Blair and Drew spent the rest of the night, talking, laughing, and enjoying the company of each other. Little did they know, a Gossip Girl blast would be around the corner, waiting to ruin a new found friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck watched from the limo. He had a good view of Blair and her new…friend. They were both laughing at something Blair had said. It made him sick that Blair was able to be happy, while he was a mess in heartbreak. He was just about to get out of the car to address the happy couple, but the man stood, and reached for Blair's hand. Chuck couldn't believe it. What was more shocking, Blair accepted. Chuck began walking towards them in rage, but before he reached them, the two got in Blair's limo and drove away. Chuck quickly jumped back in his, and ordered the driver to follow Blair.

He knew it was wrong to spy on her, but he would do whatever it took, just to understand what was going on.

Blair sat in the limo beside Drew. They were both silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was…peaceful. No one said a word on the way to Blair's, but sat, just enjoying each others'

company. Once the limo came to a stop, Blair decided to invite Drew in for some hot chocolate. It was the least she could do for Drew since he had been such a good friend. Blair honestly didn't expect this.

She expected to go to the bar, have someone buy her a drink, maybe have a couple dances, and can the man. It was suppose to distract her mind from Chuck. But things had worked out much differently.

They were now in the elevator. The doors opened revealing Blairs' home to Drew. Just then, Eleanor Waldorf came down the stairs.

"Hello Blair, who is this you've brought home," she asked staring at Drew.

"Mother, this is Drew; I met him while I was at Victrola tonight."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Waldorf," said Drew politely."

Eleanor stared at Drew for a moment. Something in his eyes frightened her. Something…familiar. She didn't feel right having him in her home. She looked towards Blair, who was scowling at her, waiting for her response. She was most likely thinking Eleanor was purposely being rude to her new friend, because it hadn't been Chuck. Eleanor had always liked Chuck, he always brought out the best in Blair. But that was besides the point. This Drew character, didn't give Eleanor a good feeling.

"Blair, it's late, I think you need to head to bed, and for your friend to go home. No questions please," Eleanor said quickly before retreating up the stairs. She could feel Blairs' stare stabbing her in the back, but frankly, she didn't care at the moment. She would deal with that later. Right now, she had a call to make.

Blair couldn't believe her mothers behavior. She needed to have a little chat with her. But before she could make a move up the stairs, Drew made an uncomfortable sigh beside her.

"Well, I better go then Blair. Call me tomorrow morning, maybe we could go out for breakfast," Drew said quickly. At first, he didn't understand 's behavior. But eventually he realized how much of a fool he looked. Her daughter just went through a terrible break up, and here he was, looking as thought him and Blair had known each other for years. He felt his actions were disgraceful. This, though, was a bit of déjà vu from a couple years back.

It had taken place at one of his foster homes. His new "sister," Lisa had just caught her boyfriend cheating with her best friend. Typical, Drew thought. But he had just gotten to know Lisa, and began to like her. She was quite nice, and really funny. The day of the breakup, Drew tried to comfort Lisa, and was giving her a hug, when her ex-boyfriend walked in. He had no idea that Drew was a foster child, and went off at him about respect, and dignity and how Lisa belonged to him. A few push, shoves and punches had been involved, but he tries not to remember those. Drew takes what people say about him quite seriously. He has always felt that if he can be the person everyone wants him to be, he would be right for his mother.

"Drew, you don't have to go, it's okay, that's just the way my mother is," Blair brought Drew out of his train of thought.

"Blair, really, I should go, it is getting late, good bye," said Drew quickly and headed out the door. Before Drew was able to hail a cab though, he felt a sharp pain in the side of his head before everything went dark.

A/N : Hope you Liked it !


End file.
